


Fever Dream

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Series: Baldi's Basics Shenanigans [2]
Category: Baldi's Basics
Genre: 1st Prize is like a big brother, Baldi and First Prize do a concern, Bully is a twat, Fighting, For reference; I headcannon 1st Prize having a Russian accent for some reason, Gen, Hallucinations, Player is gender neutral, Playtime is worried friend, Sickness, TW: Vomiting, and Bully having a New York/Boston accent, poor Player, tw: blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: *Please note that this is an unfinished chapter, AO3 is just being annoying*





	1. Chapter 1: Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that this is an unfinished chapter, AO3 is just being annoying*

Excited chatters filled the classroom as the second bell rang loudly through the halls, signalling that class had begun on that warm summer's day.  
Students were talking to one another, rustling through their backpacks, or even sneakily trying to eat a snack or play on their handhelds they smuggled in with them for when the day got boring.  
Everyone was happy and full of energy, but all turned when the cobalt door swung open to reveal Mr Baldimore, or Mr Baldi for short. Almost like magic, the class quietened down to watch the teacher intently, ready for the day.

"Good morning class! Hope you all had a nice weekend. Now it's time for everyone's favourite subject! Math!" Mr Baldi spoke enthusiastically as the class murmured.  
"Now then, let's start today with a pop quiz to get those brains working" he said, being met with groans of dismay and hushed protest. He simply smiled and grabbed the yardstick that was leaning against the side of his desk, turning around to write the problems on the board.  
"Right then!" Baldi exclaimed happily, swishing the yardstick and making it collide with the board. "Everyone get out their You Can Think Pads and start solving these questions!"  
The class did as requested and all got out their green-coloured mathematical devices, pressing the buttons and typing in answers on the screen. Some talked with others, from "what's the answer to number three?" to the downtrodden "aaaw" when the you-can-think pad shut off randomly.  
Others just worked away in silence, and a select few were checking in their backpacks for things, playing with pencils, or doodling on scrap paper or of boredom.  


Amidst the quiet workers was a student in the very front, sitting near the wall. Their head was bent over the screen, blankly staring before answering questions, their ink-stained fingers pressing the plastic buttons.  
This student was usually the first person in the class, and kept themselves to themselves, if they could help it.  
The "P" on the pocket of their comfy grey sweatshirt stood for their name, but they didn't tell anyone -apart from Mr Baldi and the Principal- so everyone else just called them 'Player' or 'Protagonist'. They also wore a tidy-looking black tie and a white shirt underneath their sweatshirt, and their brown-lace-up shoes usually had the laces trailing or tied tightly. Strangely, their eyes were also a grey colour, but they seemed to change, depending on the light levels, their hair hidden under a neat white headscarf.

While the class worked away, they felt a strange feeling begin to overwhelm them; what they thought was a mild headache from the school bus ride that morning had grown more pounding, making them groan softly and rub their forehead, though it didn't seem to help too much.  
"Player? are you feeling ok?" Annabelle, or Playtime as people called her, asked softly. Her dark brown eyes were wide and doe-like, as she stared at Player in concern, her messy brown hair sticking up in feathery curls.  
Player nodded, with an unconvincing smile to try and not make Playtime worry any more than she should be.  
"I'm ok" they replied softly, Playtime giving them a sceptical pout, legs pedalling back and forth.  
"Are you sure? you don't look or sound it" she reiterated, noticing her friend's hundred yard stare into nothingness.

Player, on the other hand, found themselves zoning in and out of reality, starting a bit as they saw a dark, twisted version of Playtime sitting at the table next to them.  
She looked all distorted and bent out of shape, and they could swear that her eyes were black and marked out as if by a scratchy, half-sharpened pencil from the bottom of the pencil box.  
They blinked, Playtime turning back to normal after that brief scare, though she seemed to be frowning more in concern.  
"R-really, Playtime, I'm fine. I'm just...tired, that's all" they reassured her unconvincingly, going back to their work.  
Playtime did to, though she had an inkling that her friend was hiding something from her.

When Player doesn't answer, Baldi tries to get their attention, by slapping the ruler on his desk and startling the whole class quite comically.  
Player jumps and almost falls out of their seat, before asking for the problem again.  
Baldi repeats it patiently, but Player gives the wrong answer, which makes Baldi stop and realize that it's not correct.  
Player begins to hear the slap replaying in their head, seeing Baldi glaring at them as well as some of the faces of the students distorting and voices going strange.

Terrified, Player -sans their backpack- runs out into the hallway, Baldi calling after them.  
He says to the class that he will be back shortly, and to talk amoungst themselves, before picking up Player's things. Playtime, concerned for her friend, runs after the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player is tormented by Bully, but First Prize -and Principal- are coming to their rescue!  
*Take note, First prize is an android version rather than the boxy robot from the game, the description is my own personal design and headcannons for him, so just a heads up*

"Hey, dweeb! did you forget the toll today or are ya always this stupid??"

The stinging remarks were fired at the back of Player's aching head like spitballs fired from a toy catapult, the image of this was vividly stuck in the queasy student's mind, as it reminded them of the one firing the insults.  
They just had to get away, had to find a safe place, their whole body crying out for rest while their warring brain screamed to run and hide from potential harm.  
No salvation awaited Player, only a blurry orange figure on the horizon of the school corridor.

"Hey! I'm talkin' ta you!" the same grating voice growled, louder this time, with a more commanding tone.  
The very distinct Boston/Brooklyn accent hissed and bounced around in the invalid's mind, making their migraine grow more and more by the second.  
"Gimme somethin' ta pass through the hall!" the voice of the aggressor continued.

Something to..pass....through the hall??  
Oh no!  
Player could only stare up at their tormentor; the one that shoved them into lockers many a time, the one that stole their lunch so they would go hungry, the culprit for the weekly -if not, daily- beatings that would leave the frail, smaller student black and blue to the point that it would ache just walking home.

Of course....it was Brandon, the school bully.

Player stared, the Bully's appearance distorting right before their eyes.  
His eyes drooped and shriveled into dark dots, face puffed out in uneven places with his hair not moving.  
His torso blew up like a balloon, and his legs and arms seemed to be stuck in a statuesque running position, blocking the hallway completely.

Rooting through their bag with shaking fingers, Player tried very, very desperately to find something that would appease The Bully. Their stomach churned, and sweat was pouring from their brow, face flushing to show a rather unflattering cherry hue on their ashen skin.  
A soft groan came from their chapped lips, feeling their stomach lurch, and their throat tighten, their heartbeat quickening both out of fear and sickness.

The bully smirked maliciously, followed by a scoff, using his body to block the hall from between the lockers.  
"No items, no-"  
"BLEEEUUURRRGH!!"  
A horrible sounding retch, followed by the splattering of liquid on the lino. This was coupled with a warm feeling on his feet, and a rancid smell coming from the floor.  
More specifically, the contents of Player's stomach on the floor, as they coughed and wiped bile and saliva away from their mouth, trying their hardest not to be sick again.  
"O-oh God, I-I'm so sorry, Bully! P-please don't hurt me.." Player squeaked, but to no avail.

Bully's eyes bulged from their sockets, and Player was certain they could see the fire of Hell staring back at them.  
"My new sneakers!!" Bully roared, grabbing a fistful of Player's shirt and slammed the unfortunate victim against the wall, raising his fist and aiming for Player's face.  
"Now you're gonna pay!" he snarled, about to land a punch, when another voice sounded from down the hall.

A deep-ish, computerized voice with a slight Russian accent.  
"Hey!!! Leave Player alone...." the voice rumbled like a mighty roll of thunder. Anyone hearing that voice would be unsure that it fit the owner of it; a tall, gangling boy with fluffy blue fibre-optic hair that had a talent of glowing in the dark, if the owner chose to make it glow.  
The male was dressed in black and red Nikes, teal-blue knee length shorts and a matching hoodie over a red hockey jersey that had the number "1" emblazoned on it.  
In addition to the sporty-looking clothes and build, the male's body had rings, screws, balls and different plates on his artificial skin, his dark eyes ringed with black to make them pop more.

First Prize (or 'Prizey', or even 'Freddy' by friends), the school's most successful academic and scientific achievement, made -rumour had it- by Playtime for a contest.  
After many upgrades from Gotta Sweep, First Prize had grown to have a little more of a complex mindset; able to express emotion, empathy, becoming a 'big brother' figure for all of the students.  
Everyone loved him, and he was always open for a hug, a playmate in a game of hoops, or even a study buddy, able to solve math problems quicker than any of the students in Baldi's class.

"You wanna be tough guy? Fight me!" he continued bravely, as he strode towards the two brawlers.

"Oh, you wanna go?!" Bully snarled, tossing the trembling student aside. "Stand up for this dork, huh?! why don't ya stay out of it, stupid scrap metal?!"  
In an instant, Bully let out an audible grunt as he himself was slammed against the wall full-force, the two of them narrowly avoiding the puddle of vomit on the ground.  
The hunter had become the hunted, and at the hands of the angry AI, Bully could tell that First Prize -though a sweetheart- would be able to turn him inside out like a sleeping bag and think nothing of it.  
Would First Prize do that to someone, though? would he be able to go through with the violent act, or would his empathy levels override his system?  
Bully had not idea what would happen, and he certainly felt his heart shoot up into his throat as he stared up into First Prize's dark optics, which were ablaze with rage only a sophisticated AI bordering on sentience could display.

"I may be scrap..." First Prize growled lowly, his voice soft and threatening, his hand slamming just an inch or two away from Bully's ear on the metal locker, denting it.  
"But I know bully when I see one. Fight me, little boy. If you have the guts..." he hissed, towering over him.  
Player had already crumpled to the floor like a deflated balloon, passing out on the cold floor.  
Finally, before First Prize could do anything to Bully, and vice-versa, another voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

"That's enough" came the unmistakable voice of the Principal, "no bullying in the halls. You know this, you two."  
His tone, although calm, held a disappointed vibe in the words he spoke to the two troublemakers.  
First Prize let go of Bully's shirt, the overweight tormentor smoothing it down with the back of his hand, the automaton holding his open hands up in surrender.  
"Principal, sir. I can explain.." First Prize started, a scared smile on his face when he caught sight of the dark glare the Principal wore.  
He then looked over to see Player still passed out on the ground, overheating and unresponsive.  
His 'Big Brother Mode' kicking in strongly, First Prize inched around the thinning puddle and knelt down by Player, picking him up and cradling them close to his chest, almost like a newborn baby. He could feel the heat coming off them as he held them, a concerned expression on his face.  
"But first, I'll take player to the infirmary" he said, voice warmer and softer, albeit with a melancholic undertone, going the same route and standing at the lockers just a few feet away from The Principal, whose eyes widened in shock.

Principal felt Player's forehead with the back of his hand, heart wrenching, as did First Prize's heart-like core.  
"Alright, be quick. Make sure you get them some water if they need it" Principal told the robot softly, who darted off down the halls, partly using the wheels on his heels to get there more swiftly.  
"And as for you, Brandon" his voice was stern again.  
Bully gulped.  
"Clean yourself up, you may borrow a pair of sneakers from the P.E. block until tomorrow. After you're done, come and meet me in my office. Don't keep me waiting like last time, or your detention sentence will be even longer to make up for lost time. Understood?" he continued, glaring at the younger brunette hooligan.  
"Yes, sir..." Bully mumbled, defeated.  
"Good. Now hurry" Principal concluded, and with that, he was gone, Bully shuffling off to the boy's restrooms next to to the cafeteria.

First Prize walked through the halls quick as he could without sprinting, aware that Mr Baldimore was still looking for the sickly student, mapping out the schoolhouse in his head while passing the Principal's office, which was empty. For now.  
"Don't worry, Player, we're nearly there" he said, heading towards the elevator and pressing the button for the third floor.  
"It's gonna be ok, I'm going to take you to get well again. You're going to be ok. I will protect you like a big brother should." the robot sighed, stroking Player's sweat-soaked hair and keeping it out of their eyes. 

"I promise." 


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure of whether to use Mrs Pomp as the nurse, or make up a character, so I made up a character.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Her name is Nurse A.Spirin (pronounced "spee-rin"), and I may include her in a future Baldi's Basics fic, or I may not. She's just a filler character for now.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

The gentle voice of the nurse roused Player from their dark, abysmal dreams. The sleep they had been previously floating through was thick like pea-soup fog, and just as suffocating, unable to see their hands clear in front of them, all the while blurry shadows and static-filled voices filled their ears.  
Their eyelids flickered open, the surroundings revealed to be the gentle aquamarine walls of the medical room, feeling a sheet pulled up to their chin.  
A damp washcloth was folded and placed on their forehead to cool them down.  
Posters of anatomy and health were on the wall, a few instruments on the counter out of reach of children, and a medicine cabinet bolted onto the wall and locked.  
The student turned their head, to see the nurse with her back to them, filling up a water cup.

Her blonde hair was styled in a fluffy pixie cut, and looked like golden silk in the sun's rays. She had on a clean, pressed pink and white uniform and pristine white sneakers.  
Her hazel eyes were outlined with just a small bit of kohl to make them look more large and defined, and she wore some plastic disposable gloves to hide her clean hands and shiny nails from any germs or residue from medicines.  
A white name tag on the right breast of her uniform indicated her name was "Nurse A. Spirin", the Here School logo in the top left hand corner of the badge, and a medical cross in the bottom right-hand corner.  
She turned around, walking back silently with the water cup in her hand.

Player groaned sleepily and rubbed their eyes, watching as the blonde nurse gave them a soft, motherly smile, gently holding the water cup to their lips so they could take a small sip.  
Reaching a hand out, Player found themselves holding the cup to take another few sips of water, before handing it carefully back to the nurse when they couldn't finish the rest.  
It was still half-full, but better than nothing, Nurse Spirin supposed.  
"You've been asleep for a little while, with quite a high fever" she informed Player, her voice like tinkling wind-chimes, but only more soothing.  
"I've called your mom and let her know you were sick, and to come get you. It was a good thing First Prize got you here so quickly" she added, the aformentioned android stepping out from behind the door so as to not startle them.

Had....had First Prize been crying?  
There were a few dark streaks on the robot's cheeks, like oil slicks, or watery mascara, even though First Prize was smiling softly and using his bangs to hide them.  
His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie, and he gave Player a small, big-brotherly grin.

"But...." Player mumbled, rubbing their eyes again.  
Their head hurt, and their stomach was doing flip after flip, the heat from their face could be felt without their hands even touching them.  
"I mean...t-thanks" they conceded, carefully laying back down on the propped-up pillows.  
First Prize gently took hold of the washcloth, running cold water over it and wringing it out, gently dabbing Player's face and arms to cool them down even more.  
"Your files don't show any allergies to anything. Will you be ok with ibuprofen syrup?" Nurse Spirin asked, to which Player let out a small croak of "yeah."  
"Alright, I'll get you some water to wash it down with. Just lay back and try to relax, ok?" she requested.

Player nodded in response, First Prize sitting in the chair next to the bed and holding their hand.  
He looked so worried, felt his core racing with fear and anxiety, wanting the young student to be safe from this flu or fever or whatever it was. He couldn't be sure, as data and thoughts ran a hundred miles an hour through his processing units, and he couldn't decipher one theory from another at that given moment in time.  
"My tummy hurts" Player squeaked, First Prize placing a hand on the human's torso.  
A slow few waves of comfortable heat ran through his hand, trying to soothe the aching sensation from within.  
If that failed, a bucket was by Player's side, just in case.  
First Prize was quiet for once, only focusing his energy on making his friend well again, helping the nurse to heal them as she readied the spoonful of medicine that was clear-ish in colour, consistency almost similar to honey. But, by God, Player knew it wouldn't be anywhere near as sweet.

"Here we go. Now, open" Nurse Spirin instructed gently, Player opening their mouth so the medicine could be slipped down their throat.  
God, it tasted horrible!  
They retched after it had gone down and the spoon was taken out, Nurse Spirin handing them the cup of water which they gladly accepted, taking a mouthful or three to wash away the bitter, hospitalised taste of the medicine.  
"Very good, Player" the nurse hummed with a smile, the spoon being placed in the washing-up bowl to be washed and sterilised, her fingers peeling something off of its paper backing and putting it on Player's sweatshirt.  
It was a sticker of a cat smiling and gnawing a ball of yarn, the feline's big orange eyes were sparkling and showed happiness. This, in itself, made Player smile slightly.  
First Prize chuckled softly, getting one of a floppy-eared dog playing with a ball.

After a while of the two caring for them, Player let out a soft yawn, their eyelids drooping. Their fever had begun to go down, but they couldn't deny that they felt a little sleepy after today.  
They laid back against the pillows, First Prize and the nurse watching over them, the cloth back on Player's forehead after it had been wrung out and rinsed with cooling water yet again.  
Once their eyelids closed, First Prize let their expression go worried again as he let out a small, scared whine, worried for his friend.  
Nurse Adeline Spirin placed a hand on their shoulder, gloves now disposed of.  
"It's ok, First Prize. They're gonna be alright, I assure you. Don't worry, ok?" she reassured him sweetly, First Prize nodding with his head bowed a little.  
"Ok, Nurse" First Prize sighed, slumping his shoulders and resting his head on his folded arms, supported by the mattress.  
Within seconds, he'd powered down into 'Sleep Mode', eyes sliding shut, as Nurse Spirin gently rubbed his back, only pausing to fold down the covers from Player's shoulders to cool them down.

Nurse Spirin heard a few soft knocks before the door creaked open, as she was washing up the spoon and a few bits of equipment, a pair of pink rubber gloves on in place of her previous plastic gloves.  
More visitors?  
She knew she shouldn't, since it would probably overstimulate player. But then again, it might be Player's mother.

Not even close.  
It was the Principal.  
With Mr Baldimore dashing up the hall behind him.

"M-Mr Principal, I didn't expect-" Nurse Spirin started, before Principal gave her a fond but worried look.  
"I-it's alright, you don't have to explain" he replied, hands open and palms out in a peaceful gesture. "How are they feeling?" he asked softly, in a concerned tone.  
"Principal?" Player squeaked before the nurse could answer, slightly sitting up, watching as Principal and Baldi headed into the infirmary.  
Player's vision flickered for a second, but afterwards, the two staff members looked quite normal, albeit concerned.  
Baldi was shouldering Player's backpack on his back, harbouring an expression that could only be described as borderline parental concern.  
His chest rose and fell a little from the fast walking, but he knelt next to First Prize who was also watching the staff curiously, just in case something happened.

"You gave us all such a scare, Player" Baldi lectured fondly, crouching by their bedside, carefully placing their backpack on the ground beside the bed,  
Principal and the nurse began softly discussing what was planned for Player, mentioning that their mother would be at the school soon.  
"I'm sorry..." Player mumbled meekly, looking down at their lap. "I don't know what's wrong with me? everything hurts, and I'm so sleepy. I...I don't understand" they whimpered, eyes beginning to tear up. Stubbornly, they wiped the tears away with their sweater sleeve.  
"Hey, now. It's ok, you're just not well, bud" Principal replied, his voice as soothing as ever to the point a new wave of drowsiness rushed over Player once more just from the sound of his voice.  
"Don't worry, Player, you're gonna be alright. Just take it easy, ok?" Baldi instructed fondly, First Prize nodding in addition, the robot still holding Player's hand.

"I-I'll try to..." Player murmured, another tear escaping their left eye as they used their knuckles to sleepily rub the right eye.  
"Thank goodness we all found you, in the end" Baldi chuckled. "You'd left your backpack at your desk."  
"Oops!" Player giggled softly, coughing into the collar of their sweater.  
"Easy" First Prize reiterated, giving their hand a squeeze.  
"It's ok, First Prize. Just feelin' out of sorts" Player mumbled, with a slight smile.

"Your mom should be coming soon, Player. Why not go back to sleep for a little bit? I'll wake you when she comes, ok?" Nurse Spirin cooed, gazing at Player with a maternal fondness only someone of her profession could possess, or so it would seem.  
Player yawned, laying back again and shifting over a bit to let First Prize onto the bed. The android gladly accepted, carefully crawling onto the bed -taking care not to make it creak or shake more than it should- and wound his arms around them in a hug, going back into Sleep Mode about the same time as Player dozed off again.  
They didn't seem to mind that First Prize was now as cold as clay; it was comforting and meant that they wouldn't overheat.  
Concern soon dissolved into slight relief when the staff heard Player's soft snores, First Prize's inner workings ticking away at a steady pace.

Admittedly, it was a bit of a chore to pry Player away from the embrace of the caring automaton, who would whine and cling tighter to his friend.  
But when the duo saw the gentle smile of Player's mother, First Prize relented and let go, the staff bidding the two goodbye and wishing the young student well.  
Player was soon signed out and brought home to be made well again, and everything seemed to be steadily going back to normal.

Well, as normal as things got at "Here School Academy".

~~THE END~~


End file.
